


hundreds of ways to wish a happy birthday

by jeonggukscheeks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonggukscheeks/pseuds/jeonggukscheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gon's birthday and Killua's a pining Slytherin who tries to find ways to say happy birthday to the shining Hufflepuff without being noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hundreds of ways to wish a happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For [Masha](http://marecchi.tumblr.com) because it's her birthday today!!! And you should all go wish it for her because she's now old too. *cue devil's laugh*
> 
> So basically, I finally managed to write something happy. I know, I can't believe it either. Anyways, it's all fluff, like, there's no angst, except from grumpy Killua but I think you can deal with that. :D
> 
> Also, imagine the real Hogwarts, but only in Japan, I guess. Something like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small piece of utter stupidity! xx.
> 
> Also follow on tumblr if you'd like: [idiotgon](http://idiotgon.tumblr.com)

Killua sees him daily.  He’s always there. It’s kind of hard not to notice him, with his hair up so high and his laughter louder than the hooting of the owls. He tries not to notice him at first. But four years later and he’s more infatuated than he’s ever been. The problem though? He’s a bloody Hufflepuff.

And seriously, Killua shouldn’t even _think_ about it because Hufflepuffs are annoying and he’s a Slytherin and handling Hufflepuffs is like handling a bunch of chocolate frogs at once – impossible. Plus, Slytherins would have his _head_ if he even thought about hanging out with a Hufflepuff, let alone date him. Shit no. Wait. He’s _not_ thinking about Gon in that sense, of course not. It’s just a simple statement, nothing more.

It’s not like Slytherins are bad. No, they’re great and Killua enjoys the house so fucking much and he’s very proud to be a part of it, it’s just that they have _limits._ And that’s fine, Killua respects that and he gets it. Because Hufflepuffs are whiny and don’t stand a chance in anything and just…. Yeah, Killua gets it. Although he can’t see Gon being like that. He seems too brave for a Hufflepuff.

He doesn’t know, actually, in which house he would put Gon into. Maybe he even fits everywhere a bit. He’s not sure about Slytherin though – Gon wouldn’t pass for the one probably. Still, the fact that he’s a Hufflepuff isn’t changing anytime soon and Killua still has three more years to suffer through his unhealthy obsession.

 

He’s sitting in the Great Hall along with Alluka and Feitan when Gon and his two friends walk in, laughing about something. Killua’s chopsticks stop halfway towards his mouth and his eyes focus on the bubble of sunshine. His smile is bright as always, and Killua can see his eyes sparkling even across the room. Alluka is laughing next to him, poking him and making him feel like an idiot, but he ignores it.

“Happy birthday, Gon!” He hears everyone screaming and cheering from Hufflepuff table as they approach it. Well, shit, Killua had no idea it’s Gon’s birthday today. Not like he had to know. It’s not like he’s something to Gon or anything. He’s not obligated to know everything happening in Gon’s life. Honestly, _nothing_ changes just because it’s Gon’s birthday. There’s no way Killua could wish him a happy birthday even if he wanted to. And he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

“Go and wish him happy birthday, Onii-chan.” Alluka says with those huge, innocent eyes and a smile on her face. If he stares at her any longer, he’ll probably give in. So he turns back towards the table and huffs, feeling like an idiot anyways.

“No way. I don’t want to do that. He’s nothing to me.” Alluka pokes his cheek again and ruffles his hair. She likes doing that a lot lately. Killua hates it. Definitely.

“Liar.” Well, she certainly knows the way to make him feel guilty. He huffs once again and grabs the chopsticks that fell onto the table once Alluka started poking him. He grabs a huge amount of rice and starts piling it into his mouth just so Alluka can’t question him anymore. Is he really that obvious? Fuck, he needs to calm down. It’s nothing. Gon is nothing. Gon probably wouldn’t want to be his friend anyway. So he should just give up.

Yes, that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

***

_I think you’re cute. Happy birthday, Gon._

_K._

 

This is insane. _He’s_ insane. What the fuck is he thinking? Writing this note and putting it in the envelope? Thinking that flying it towards Gon is a brilliant idea? Just what the hell is he thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Still, some part of him doesn’t let him tear the letter apart, no matter just how embarrassed he’s feeling right now.

His hands are trembling in the pockets of his robes, so the letter is already half-crushed but he’s not backing out, nope.

He makes it outside where Gon is laughing and probably celebrating with bunch of his friends. Killua makes sure to head in the opposite direction, where the bushes are. He everything but runs and once he gets there, he throws himself to the ground as if the _Avada Kedavra_ is being casted on him or something. Alluka is already there, just like she said she’ll be and she’s smiling really big, her expression showing the excitement he definitely isn’t feeling.

“Come on, Onii-chan, you can do it!” She starts clapping and laughing gleefully and Killua wants her to calm down because, Merlin’s sake, they’ll be seen, but he doesn’t have the heart. So he only huffs and turns towards his target. Getting the note and the wand out of his pockets, his hands tremble even more but he tries to remain calm.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa,”_ he mutters and the envelope goes up. Carefully, he keeps the envelope in its tracks, guiding it towards the shining boy. He bites his lip in concentration. Only ten more feet.

_Eight feet._ It’s okay. He can do it. Everything will be just fine.

_Five feet._ Okay, it’s close, so close. Nothing can go wrong anymore. This is it.

_Two feet._ Gon’s turning around. He’ll see it. Good that’s good.

“Watch out!” somebody shouts behind the group sounding exciting but also terrified. They all jump away like a bunch of mice. There’s some kind of a can and two boys who, out of nowhere shout _Reducto_ together, aiming it at the can. Of course, it’s Killua’s bloody luck that their plan backfires. Because their fucking wands don’t hit the can, they hit the letter that’s almost in Gon’s hands.

At first, he stares blankly for a couple of seconds, questioning if this really happened. Then his mind finally catches up with the current events as he sees Gon crunching down and taking millions of pieces of note in his hands. Killua can’t quite catch the look on his face because he’s too far away, but the sinking disappointment takes over him. Because it’s just his luck that there’s two idiots who decided that it’s a good idea to set the can on fire – _and then fucking ruin everything._ Without another word, he gets up and makes his way inside the Hogwarts, Alluka right behind him.

***

“For fuck’s sake, Zoldyck, stop sulking. It’s not like somebody beat the crap out of you. Just try again. Merlin, you can be annoying.” Feitan rolls his eyes and punches Killua in the stomach. Seriously, he can be _violent_ sometimes. Who even goes around punching people in the stomach? The nerve!

“Ouch! You idiot! What was that for?” If the looks could kill, Killua’s sure his eyes would kill Feitan now. He hears a loud laugh coming from the corner of their common room. Neon is watching them with glint in her eyes and a smirk on her pouty, pink lips. She looks more like a Barbie doll than anything else and her personality isn’t far away from a spoiled, rich brat, but she’s okay when she wants to be.

“Killua, don’t be so mean. Feitan only meant well, you know. And he’s right. You’re actually annoying _me_ ”, she pointed at herself, pouting her lips. “Don’t act so idiotic. Go and get your man already… or whatever.” Killua doesn’t know if to feel mad, grateful or both. Muttering under his breath about his _fucking crazy friends,_ he leaves the common room, deciding that it’s the time to finally wish a happy birthday to Gon. Before the day is over.

 

It’s brilliant.

His next idea is brilliant and _nobody_ can ruin it, he’s sure of it now. The next class he has is with Gon, and it’s _Transformations._ So he sneaks in before anyone (his _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ professor is probably going to kill him for not showing up in class, but he can deal with it later), and he can only thank Alluka for that, because she checked if anybody has a class before them. Nobody has.

So here he is, writing _Happy birthday, Gon. Hope you have an amazing one! K._ onto the desk Gon always sits at. He’s absolutely sure he didn’t mistake it for another, mostly because he was looking at Gon too much in the class. He should really get his obsession checked or something. It’s getting out of control, honest to Merlin.

He seals the writing with a spell, making sure nobody can erase it before Gon sees it. He stares at his piece of art for a few more seconds, smiling just a little bit, till he decides it’s time to leave, before Professor McMahon catches him.

Feitan is already there when he comes out of the classroom so they stay together, leaning on the wall and waiting for the other students to arrive.

He notices Gon from two bloody miles away. He blames it on the boy’s undeniable happiness and radiant personality, but deep down he knows he’s just really fucking obsessed. He can’t take his eyes off of Gon, no matter how hard he tries. It’s like staring into the Sun. He can barely stare into anything else. A part of him thinks that Gon looks at him, too, but he brushes it off because that’s not possible. It’s just his stupid brain imagining things. Yes, exactly that.

Professor McMahon appears two minutes later, his eyes stern and mouth pulled into a tight line. Although he appears tough, Killua knows better because the professor’s an actual softy. It’s one of the reasons why he’s one of Killua’s favourite professors.

What he sees next is not something Killua expected even in his wildest dreams. The thing is, when they walk in, the classroom is not empty. Instead, there is one guy and one girl Killua has never seen before in his life, shooting spells and charms at each other, their faces pissed off. How and when they got in is beyond Killua’s knowledge.

That’s not what’s concerning him though. What’s concerning him is that the desk, that Gon’s usually sitting at, the one with his message spelled in, is now torn in pieces. Not million, but enough that it’s completely useless now and the fact that Gon won’t definitely see the message is certain. Killua doesn’t know how he feels. Angry? Sad? Disappointed? He’s sure he would rip the head off of the guy’s and girl’s shoulders if he only could.

It’s probably completely useless anyway. Everything is just fucking useless.

***

It’s dinner time and he’s back at the Great Hall again.

Alluka’s singing some song she was listening to for the past few days, while he has his face pressed against the table. His stomach is too much in twists for him to be able to eat.

“You’re sulking again”, Feitan says two seats away, his eyes showing annoyance. Well, it’s not his fault the odds are working against him. Feitan should at least pat him on the back and try to comfort him or something. It’s what friends usually do. Even though you could call Feitan anything but your usual friend. He’s one of the scariest Slytherins. Killua’s not exaggerating on this one. How he’s came to be Killua’s friend is unclear to Killua himself.

“Well, what do you expect me to do? Everything I try is useless! No matter what I do, there’s always someone stopping it from happening.” He tries to keep his voice down because Gon is not too far away, and if he hears Killua, Killua’s going to have to dig a hole to put himself into. He’s not in for that kind of an embarrassment.

“Oh, bu-hu. You’ve tried what? Two times? And you’re already giving up? And anyways, why don’t you just wish him a happy birthday yourself? Then there won’t be anything to stop you. Why are you even making up those stupid fucking tricks? Just go there and wish him a happy birthday and get it the fuck over with,” Feitan snarls at him and shakes him head like he’s talking to a baby. Go there? And wish Gon a happy birthday? Killua himself? Is he even capable of doing that?

Yes.

Yes, he is. Of course he is. He’s almost fifteen years old. He should be able to talk to his crush normally. Right? Before he can stop himself, he gets up from the Slytherin table and he’s shaking more than ever before but he doesn’t care. He’s going to wish Gon a happy birthday and that will be it. He’s making a fuss over nothing. It’s not a big deal. It’s not like his admitting his love or something. He’s not going to say he thinks Gon is cute like he did in that note. He can do it.

He takes a few tentative steps at first, still unsure. Slowly, he’s making his way there. Gon’s almost at the other end of the Hufflepuff table but he doesn’t care. It’s not like he can’t walk.

He swears he is only about ten steps away when Gon’s gaze meets him. And he swears that there’s only so little left, when suddenly, there are almost thirty people huddled around Gon, all wishing him a happy birthday, all before Killua. He freezes in his tracks, almost not believing the scene before him. He doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t understand why this keeps happening to him. A part of him wants to laugh but the other, the bigger part, is angry. Angry at the fucking world and all the odds that are never in his favour. Without waiting or looking back, he turns around and runs towards the Slytherin dungeons.

He guesses the faith just isn’t on his side.

***

This time around, nobody bothers him.

He’s lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he’s in some sort of a teenage movie. Pathetic. He feels pathetic. Also angry. Also disappointed. Also every single feeling you can ever feel. He wants to kill every person that has interrupted his tries today. He’s not even kidding. It’d be easy. It would also be pointless but maybe he’d feel better.

Well, there goes his sanity. He rolls his eyes at his own thoughts, feeling even more pathetic because _seriously._ Not even teenagers in teen movies have ever thought of killing someone. Unless they were psychopaths, that is.

Okay, shit, okay. He needs to calm down. It’s already close to midnight and he’s done nothing but question his existence and getting nowhere so far. With a frustrated sigh, he gets up and decides that now is a good time as ever to sneak out and get some fresh air.

He tries to be as quiet as he can be, not to disturb anyone sleeping. When he gets to the common room, he sees that Alluka is still awake, playing games with a few of her friends. When she sees him, she doesn’t ask anything, just smiles with one of her bright, wide smiles and that’s enough of an assurance for Killua. He feels his lips stretching in response.

When he’s out of the dungeons, he keeps his body close to the wall, looking left and right, making sure that there’s no Bisky around. She’ll have his ass if she finds him sneaking around the school, especially on her watch. So, he looks out for her, but it looks like she’s not around.

He sticks to the dark hallways no one ever uses and Bisky rarely checks. The only thing he needs right now is this freedom of walking and thinking. He’ll probably never be brave enough to say anything to Gon anyway so today would be pointless one way or another. Still he can’t help but to feel a sinking disappointment deep inside of him. He wants to get rid of it, but he has lost the answers of how.

He’s lost in his own thoughts, not paying attention of potential student catchers anymore, when there’s a body colliding with his own. He all but jumps and lets out a little scream. When he looks up, all wide eyed, scared that he definitely ran into Bisky, it’s Gon’s face that meets his own. He almost can’t believe it. This… Merlin, it’s Gon. Gon is standing right in front of him, his cheeks flushed and lips stretched into a shy smile. Killua stares at him in disbelief, like some kind of stalker, wondering if maybe he’s just dreaming.

“Hi.” It’s Gon that speaks first. His voice is soft and filled with some kind of doubt. Killua can’t quite place it, but it maybe has more to do with him being distracted by Gon’s lips or his blushing cheeks or something else. Oh Merlin, he’s completely losing it.

“H-hi,” he stutters. He fucking stutters because he’s an idiot. An idiot in love. Right.

“Um, sorry for bumping into you. I-I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Gon says and his smiles widens just a little bit. Killua’s amazed.

“No, no! It wasn’t your fault! I’m an idiot that didn’t even hear your footsteps. Sorry.” He shrugs and offers a smile as an apology. Now that he’s finally standing in front of Gon, he has no idea what to say. He’s not even sure if it’s midnight yet. Maybe he still has a chance to do what he is trying the whole day long.

“Listen-“

“Listen-“

They both say at the same time and laugh awkwardly after.

“You go first,” Killua says, deciding that hearing what Gon has to say is more important than wish a happy birthday even if the clock strikes midnight before Gon finishes speaking.

“Well, um, I’ve been trying to approach you this whole week and there’s always been something getting in my way. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get my chance.” He chuckles, avoiding the eye contact. “Sorry if…. If I sound completely idiotic, I don’t really know how to say this.” He lets out a sigh and then finally looks Killua in the eyes. They look frightened and Killua’s asking himself what is this all about, because Gon’s story sounds similar to Killua’s, and Killua starts thinking that maybe he’ll ridicule him for his stupid actions and stupid self, and fucking happy birthdays and- “I really like you, Killua.” What? “I liked you ever since our second year but I never had the courage to approach you. And now that I wanted to, something was always stopping me. And I’m sorry I’m just dumping this onto you, I swear this was supposed to go in a different way, I-I just didn’t know how to say it anymore. A-and it’s fine if you don’t like me in whichever way, honestly, I just wanted you to know. I’m not asking you to like me back or anything like that because I’m quite sure that’s impossible so it’s fine really-“

Killua’s not sure what comes over him. He’s usually not the one be this bold. But what he does next is not the dream and it’s not someone else. It’s Killua, and when he surges forward, his lips fit around Gon’s. And it’s like, it’s everything Killua’s ever dreamed of and ever hoped for. He’s not sure what he’s doing or if it’s even what Gon meant by ‘liking him’, but it feels right and Gon’s lips respond to the touch of his own and a part of him wants to keep kissing Gon forever.

He wraps his arms around Gon’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Gon’s hands tangle in his hair, his lips firm and warm against Killua’s.

Killua isn’t sure how many seconds or minutes pass by but when they finally break apart, Killua has trouble breathing, his cheeks are warm and flushed and his hair is a mess.

“I really like you, too, if you haven’t realized that already.” Gon laughs and pulls him by his hair into a hug. “Oh, and happy birthday. I’ve been trying to tell you that all day long.”

The clock strikes midnight.


End file.
